


It's Good Luck, You Know, At Weddings

by raelee514



Series: Remembering Robron 2020 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: #rememberingrobron2020, #robron3daybonanza2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: For The Remembering Robron 3 Day Bonanza.What happened after Aaron's speech at Keepers.First day -- Theme: Passion/Lust
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Remembering Robron 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994878
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	It's Good Luck, You Know, At Weddings

They were wet from the rain, arms tight around each other, and laughing about being soaked. Because the sky broke only steps away from the door to the Mill. And they were both too happy to care, about the cold, about being wet. Robert barely felt it. He was too warm from Aaron's gaze. His husband's eyes not looking from him for a second. Their hands and arms unable not to touch and hold. They tripped over each other's feet and didn't care. They stepped in puddles that formed out of nowhere. None of it mattered. 

And Aaron pulled him into the building, up to the door to their home. Their home, and for the first time since he opened the door to Keeper's, his eyes left Aaron's face. To stare at a door. But it wasn't just any door. It was the Mill. It was the home he built but never really lived in…

It felt overwhelming, and his breath hitched. He felt strong hands on his shoulders, and Aaron's face blocked his view. Relief flooded him at the sight of his husband. His favorite face in the world. Perfect blue eyes and round cheeks, all that scruff that he missed against his skin. His Aaron…

His face was wet, but Robert wondered which drops were rain and which drops were tears because Aaron sniffed, his nose a bit red, and Robert felt his heart lurch and twist. His beautiful Aaron, who carried his heart for all to see, who cried because he felt things to the bone. 

And he loved him. Still? He had to be dreaming. 

"Not dreaming…" Aaron laughed, his fingers in Robert's hair, pulling hair over his forehead, his eyes studying Robert's face and tongue against his bottom lip… He glanced behind him. "We're home."

_Home._ God. That it sounded perfect.

"We should go inside," he whispered, a sudden shyness rushing him.  
Aaron nodded, but he touched Robert's face and their eyes locked. And they just stared, the both of them swaying forward into another hug. Aaron's arms around him, and he felt a sob leave his throat, and his chin started to jump. He thought he'd never feel it all again. 

"Shh…" Aaron was in his ear, but Robert heard him sniff. 

"You too," he said, his voice cracking. 

"Inside," Aaron muttered, and they slowly broke the embrace, eyes locking again, and Aaron started to pat his pockets. Like he was confused about where his keys might be… 

Robert stared at him fondly, finding the perplexed look on Aaron's face endearing, loving he put it there. Amazed, he put it there. That Aaron forgot where he put the keys just because of him. He stared at Aaron to remind himself he was there. There was little space between them, but it felt too far, so he moved closer. Their bodies knocked together, and Aaron smiled as he pulled the keys from his pocket, and Robert knew they'd been in the pocket Aaron always shoved them in…

He smiled. 

Aaron unlocked the door, and Robert stumbled inside The Mill behind him, and he felt his breath catch. He stared at the space, remembered pulling it all together, feeling unsure if Aaron would like it or not. Feeling the weight of building a home. Was he really back here? Was Aaron really letting him back in? 

He felt lips on his cheek, and Aaron's face was so close it was fuzzy. Until Robert blinked a few times, a raindrop falling from his lashes. Aaron's hand was cold on his neck, and his smile was fond. "Yeah, you're here."

He felt his cheeks heat. "I keep muttering."

"It's alright," Aaron said, his hand tugging on Robert's jacket. "Your wet."

Robert just let him pull it off of him, and Aaron's hands didn't stop with the jacket. He yanked at his jumper too. "You're soaked."

"So are you…." Robert laughed as he lifted his arms.

"Figures we get rained on," Aaron said as he dropped the jumper on the floor. 

"It's good luck, you know, at weddings…" Robert whispered, his hands landing on Aaron's chest, feeling a wet jumper underneath his palms.

"Counts, then doesn't it, close enough to our anniversary."

Robert laughed nodding. Didn't they deserve some luck?

"Rob…I missed that," Aaron's voice broke, and his hands were cold against Robert's ribs. 

He felt himself shiver from the touch and maybe the cold. "Missed.."

"Your laugh."

"My laugh?"

"Of course…" Aaron whispered, hands sliding up Robert's ribs and his mouth pressed into the hollow of Robert's throat, and he shivered again, knowing it was Aaron and not the rain. It wasn't the cold. His hands grabbed onto Aaron, needing to hold on to something. Afraid his legs might give out at the strength of his feelings. He felt clothes, the rough texture of fabric, and realized he really needed Aaron's skin…

He grabbed Aaron's jacket, shoved, and yanked. Aaron chuckled but started working with him, and soon they were both shirtless… And Robert's hands followed his eyes as he took in Aaron's skin…

And the newer scars, the ones he felt the most responsible for. 

"Don't…" Aaron said, his voice firm and his eyes certain as he caught Robert's gaze. Distracting him with the blue of his eyes. 

"I just…" Robert closed his eyes. "I hurt you and…"

"I know," Aaron said. "You did, but…I hurt you too…alright. It's the two of us, good and bad, messed up… but forever?"

"I want that," Robert whispered. "Forever." 

"Good, because it's what we have…" Aaron's voice as confident as the hands undoing Robert's belt buckle. 

But Robert took a harsh breath, grabbed Aaron's hands. He needed a minute to just breathe, and other considerations raced through his mind. "Liv?"

"Gabby's."

His relief made him chuckle, but there was doubt too. "Liv?"

"That can keep until tomorrow," Aaron said. 

Robert nodded and stroked his hands up Aaron's ribs. 

Aaron giggled and squirmed. Robert had missed that, this, them. "I missed tickling ya."

"I didn't," Aaron said, but it was an obvious lie. 

Robert pulled Aaron tighter into his arms and kissed his neck, tasting rain and skin. It was intoxicating.

"Robert…" Aaron breathed his name, hands stroking down his arms. 

His hands dropped to Aaron's belt, and he saw the goosebumps on Aaron's stomach, rolling over his skin and felt himself shiver as his body mirrored the same sensation… but he felt the cold, he felt the rain. "Hot shower?" 

Aaron nodded. 

And they helped each other strip naked, even before they moved up the stairs. Both of them were cold but also hot. Hot for each other. Hands against skin, lips against shoulders, necks, and chests. Touching and petting. Pausing and staring. Until Aaron shook his head. 

"I'm freezing."

Robert turned twisted the faucets in the walk-in shower as if he'd never left, and as they moved under the stray of hot water, Aaron handed him his body wash…

"Really?" Robert laughed. "You've been using this?"

Aaron's face was red, but he nodded. "I never really let you go."

Robert pulled him into another hug, this time, warm water spraying over them, down them, and they slowly warmed up. They slowly cleaned up. Robert felt Aaron's hands against his skin against his body. Aaron pressed against him. Their hands were everywhere and nowhere. Robert felt dazed and loved. It was soft and slow. 

They weren't rushing anything, but Aaron's mouth was against his spine, and Robert leaned forward, his hands on the tile. He felt his heart settle into a peaceful beat he hadn't felt in ages. Aaron's hands on his stomach fell lower and lower… impatience gripped him, and he placed Aaron's hand where he needed him…

Aaron sighed with satisfaction.

But He took a sharp breath as Aaron stroked and tensed. 

"Shh…" Aaron whispered and kissed between his shoulders blade. 

"It's…been…" Robert's voice cracked. "It's been too long."

Aaron pressed kisses against his back and slowly stroked him. "It's just us."

"Aaron…" he breathed, believing him. He fell into the sensation of pleasure, his hands slipped on the wet wall, his body curled, and he reached behind him to touch Aaron wherever he could reach. Aaron put his weight onto his back, pressed them together. It felt like fire, and in an instant, he saw white, black, then slowly, he felt the lukewarm water washing over them.

"Rob…." Aaron slurred into his ear as they moved to face each other. Eye meeting, the two of them staring for a beat. Before Aaron licked his lips and shut off the shower. Robert reached out to touch his face, stare into Aaron's eyes, and feel how much he loved… 

He loved. 

They moved. 

Tangled together.

Until Robert felt Aaron push him onto the bed. 

He fell, Aaron falling with him, over him, and it was what he wanted. It was what… "Want you pinning me down." 

Aaron's eyes darkened as he grabbed Robert's wrists, moved his arms over his head, pinning them there. Aaron crawled over him, staring down at him, his eyes taken in all of Robert's body…

Robert felt his own arousal, as his own eyes raked across Aaron's body, at his arousal. It was intense. It was a moment trapped in time. Robert felt like he was floating, and it was only Aaron's eyes keeping him grounding. 

He groaned when Aaron darted his eyes away, "Look at me."

Aaron chuckled, and he was back. They stared. Neither moving. 

Robert wanted to memorize the moment. 

But Aaron huffed. 

"Aaron?"

"If you don't kiss me right now….I'm leaving," Aaron scowled, but the corner of his mouth twitched up, and his eyes were soft. 

"Oh…" Robert breathed. He was pinned. He was trapped under Aaron — where he wanted to be forever. But he moved as much as he could, arched up and his mouth landed on Aaron's. 

It was electric, it'd always was, and Robert moaned. His heart beating hard, and he rolled his hips. Aaron ground down against him, pressed his tongue against Robert's lower lip before slipping into his mouth. "Rob…" 

"Don't stop…" Robert mumbled as Aaron moved to press a kiss to his jaw, and Aaron was back at his mouth. They snogged, Robert wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist, and Aaron tightened his hold on his wrists, pressed his tongue harder into his mouth. 

They were nothing but breath and skin.

"I need ya…" Robert whined. "Need ya in me."

Aaron nodded against his mouth, but it took them minutes to break apart, Robert groaning in annoyance as he dropped his legs to let Aaron reach for the drawer with the lube, his hands letting go of Robert's…

But Robert kept them above his head. 

Aaron looked at him, his blue eyes nearly black. 

Robert wondered if his were too. 

Then Aaron was pulling him apart with his fingers, and he grabbed the headboard behind him, afraid he might bend off the bed or float away, afraid it was all too much, and maybe the moment would kill him — it was overwhelming after nothing at all. 

He never even touched himself. 

He couldn't even think about being with Aaron. 

Remembering what he couldn't have hadn't felt like an option. 

But here he was… With Aaron. He had Aaron's hands and eyes on him. He felt a breath against his cock and realized he was hard again… He made a noise, and it made Aaron groan. "Rob…better…" Aaron's voice was against his hip, and then his tongue was on his cock, fingers deep inside him…

And Robert bucked. "Aaron…Aaron…" he was trying to warn him. 

It was all too much. 

Aaron knew, of course, he knew, and his mouth was there to take it all, to make it better, to make Robert see white, and for a brief second, he felt like he was falling….

But when he landed, Aaron was staring at him, looking awestruck and all he could think was _it's love._

Aaron moved over him, pushed up his legs, he slipped inside Robert felt his entire world slide right back into place. All fears, all doubts he wasn't good enough were silenced because they were locked together….

Where it always felt right.

Where it was always perfect. 

Where they both knew it was true. 

Why they never could stay away. 

Robert gripped onto Aaron, his mouth saying harder but his eyes and his hands screaming love. He knew he was home, and Aaron whispered it in his ear as he thought it…

"Home, home…" Aaron muttered as he fucked him. "We're home."


End file.
